Officer Down: Planning, Part One
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Cute family moments and a bit of wedding planning that you might have to squint at in order to see. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Finally. Sorry for taking so long. Stupid show is killing me. I'm sure you guys share that feeling. Before we get on to the next episode, as I have no idea which I'm doing, we're gonna have a bit of wedding planning. We'll also see Jack's reaction to the engagement. Don't worry, it'll be good. Okay, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as she walked into the kitchen with Mattie in her arms and Jack trailing behind her. "Forget it Pen. My wedding is not going to look like Strawberry Shortcake planned it."

JJ's shoulders shook with laughter as Garcia pouted.

"Come on Em!" Garcia protested. "Pink isn't so bad!"

Emily sat Mattie in her high chair as Jack sat at the table. "When have I ever come across as the type of girl who like the color pink, Penelope?"

JJ sat beside Jack. "She's got a point, Pen." she looked at the little boy who was giggling at Garcia. "What color do you like Jack?"

Jack looked surprised that he was being asked. "Me and Daddy like Emmy in red."

Emily smiled at Jack and kissed him on the head. "Thank you Buddy." she looked at Garcia. "Does red work?"

Emily and JJ knew, despite the pout on Garcia's face, that she wasn't going to say no to Jack's suggestion. The inability to tell the little boy no had spread to the entire team, much to the amusement of Aaron and Emily.

"Well it's kind of like pink." Garcia finally said. She smiled at Jack. "Okay, red it is."

Jack cheered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After Emily laid Jack and Mattie down for their naps, she rejoined JJ and Garcia in the kitchen, Mattie's baby monitor in hand.

"Alright, what else are we working on today?" Emily asked. She frowned as she found her best friend staring at her. "What?"

"We were wondering," JJ said. "what's Jack's reaction to the engagement was."

Emily sat across from the two. "Well I only saw his reaction after Aaron proposed but from what Aaron told me, it took a bit for Jack to get used to the idea."

Garcia frowned. "How come? Jack loves you."

Emily played with the monitor. "He was scared I was going to replace Haley. That he'd have to call me 'Mommy' and forget Haley."

JJ and Garcia felt tears press at their eyes.

"What did Hotch tell him?" JJ asked.

"That he'd only have to call me 'Mommy' if he wanted to," Emily said. "that I would never try to take Haley's place and we would never make him try and forget his mother. That she means as much to us as she does to him."

Garcia watched Emily's face. "Did you talk to him about it?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, a couple of days ago. He was helping me with Mattie's laundry and I asked him if he was really okay with Aaron and I getting married." she smiled. "He told me he was scared of things changing but that I made him and Aaron and Mattie happy and that's what mattered."

JJ and Garcia covered Emily's hands.

"He's right." JJ said. "That is all that matters."

"You four are a family." Garcia said. "And you having Hotch's last name is all that's needed to make it official."

Emily smiled. "Thanks guys."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emmy,"

Emily turned as Jack walked into the living room, a cute frown on his face. "What's up Buddy?"

Jack plopped down beside Emily. "Do I have ta wear fancy stuff to the wedding?"

Emily bit back a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

Jack huffed and crossed his arms. "Cause Uncle Sean says I do."

Emily put an arm around Jack. "I'm afraid this time, Uncle Sean is right."

"But why?" Jack whined.

Emily laughed. "Because a wedding is a time for fancy stuff. And don't you wanna look handsome in the pictures with Daddy, Mattie and I?"

Jack looked up at Emily in surprise. "I'm gonna be in pictures?"

Emily nodded. "Of course you are. And you're gonna help Mattie walk down the isle so you both get to be in the wedding. And," she tickled Jack's side, making him giggle. "you get to hold the rings until it's time for Daddy and I to put them on."

Jack leaned against Emily, still giggling. "I guess that's okay."

Emily looked down at him, a smirk on her face. "You guess? Well then I guess I'm gonna have to tickle you until it's really okay."

Jack let out a loud laugh and tried to run but Emily grabbed him and continued tickling him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled to Mattie while giving her a bath as Emily and Jack's laughter floated up to them. "Sounds like your mom and brother are having fun." he gently ran a wash cloth over Mattie. "What do you say we finish up your bath and go join them? Yeah?"

Mattie giggled and grabbed the wash cloth, trying to put it in her mouth.

Aaron gently pulled it away. "You really don't want to eat that, sweetie. It doesn't taste very good with soap on it." he handed Mattie a rubber duck that was soap free and soft enough for Mattie to chew on. "Try this instead."

Mattie happily chewed on the duck, the cool plastic helping with the bit of pain her two new teeth were causing. Aaron made a mental note to get her teething ring from the freezer when bath time was over.

He finished rinsing her off and grabbed her towel. "Alright water monkey, time to get out." Mattie's response to her father's request was the smack her duck down in the water, splashing herself and Aaron. Aaron wiped his face with a laugh. "Very cute but you still have to get out."

Picking up the giggling baby, Aaron held her with one arm while he pulled the drain on the tub. As the water drained, Aaron dried Mattie off, tickling her as he went. Leaving the bathroom, he carried Mattie to her room and got her dressed.

"Daddy!" Jack came running into the room and hid behind Aaron's legs. "Save me!"

Aaron smiled down at his son. "From what?"

"Emmy." Jack said. "She tickling me."

Aaron hoisted Jack up on the window sill next to Mattie's changing table. "She is, huh?"

Emily stuck her head in the room. "Found you."

Jack squealed. "Daddy!"

Aaron turned and smiled at Emily. "I hear you were tickling Jack."

Emily walked in. "I might have been." she crossed her arms. "Gonna do something about it?"

Aaron smirked. "Well I have to protect my boy." he looked over his shoulder, where Jack and moved to sit with Mattie on the changing table, his sister in his lap. "So I'll get Mattie."

Emily laughed and they both turned on their kids.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Um, okay so there was like no wedding planning in that passed the color talk at the beginning. *shrugs* Oh well, it turned out to be a cute family story instead. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
